


Through Her Eyes

by Nekochi



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekochi/pseuds/Nekochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Point of View Exercises for my 7kpp MCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the Summit — Lady Loriela of Jiyel

It was three am the night before she was to leave for the summit and as usual, Loriela was still packing. She had never been much of one for planning, but it always applied doubly so whenever it was something she was dreading. A small, irritated part of her wondered again why her cousin had suddenly decided to elope. It was so inconvenient for everyone involved and worse yet it was _illogical_. Surely she must have known this young man she had run off with long enough to give more notice than she had. Not, she supposed, that it would matter much in her case since she herself so rarely planned anything. 

Loriela looked through her closet once more with disgust. When it had been decided that she was to go to the summit, it had also been decided that most of her wardrobe was far too plain and functional. To tell the truth, she hardly went anywhere but the libraries or universities. She didn’t have much use for showy clothes. At least she could comfort herself that she’d been able to keep her new wardrobe free of cumbersome flowing sleeves and trains. She threw her new outfits into a suitcase without much care for any wrinkles they might gain, followed them up with a few of her nicer old ones, handkerchiefs, gloves, some shoes, and a fitting selection of undergarments. She was thoroughly satisfied with herself when (after sitting on it) she was able to close her trunk with only part of a dress hanging out. She had managed to fit all of her clothes in a single large trunk. That meant she had the entirety of her other two suitcases for much more  _important_ things. With a triumphant smile, Loriela headed to the library to pick out books.


	2. The Welcome Feast — Princess Colette of Arland

Princess Colette chewed on her lip and clasped her hands together to try and hide how badly they were shaking. She wondered what Constance would have done at a time like this. Easy, she thought, Constance would smile. She wished not for the first time that she was everything her sister was. Kind, sweet, elegant, perfect. She was shy, timid, and a little clumsy. She desperately wished she was still at home. Still, she took a deep breath, trained her lips into a long practiced smile, and was almost able to steady her hands as she opened the door to the ball room. Constance wasn’t here. She would have to do her best on her own. 

It was as she was looking around the room, trying to acclimate herself to the bright colors and noise of her surroundings, that she noticed him. “Oh!” Lottie gave a little gasp. She had known he’d be here of course. She knew at least the names of all the Arland delegates. But to see the smile of her childhood friend was such a relief that she had to stealthily steady herself against the wall for a brief moment. A feeling of peace washed over her knowing there was at least one person at the summit who had her best interests in mind. As she moved out onto the dance floor, she couldn’t keep a small, silly grin from her face.


	3. Four Years Before the Summit — Lady Arabel of Revaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features character death.

Ferdinand's hair had a way of falling loose on his forehead when he laughed which Arabel had always found distracting. He had sparkling sea green eyes and a passion for life and she had loved him since she was ten. He'd kissed her for the first time when she was fifteen, not on the lips, but on each individual freckle on her nose in protest of the lemon juice her mother had imported from Hise to do away with them. She'd laughed and blushed when he'd hotly declared lemon juice should be criminalized. She'd kissed him for the first time when she was seventeen and he had proposed to her. He'd reached up to undo her complicated braided bun and chuckled against her lips as he ran his hands through her post-braid waves. It had been two years since then. Two years of wedding plans mixed with frequent stolen kisses. The two happiest years of her short life as she'd dreamed of marrying a man who was both a suitable match and someone she loved desperately. 

It was impossible to imagine him dead. This morning he had smiled at her as they'd talked about their wedding—so close now, just this summer. This afternoon he'd managed to separate her from the two oldest of her younger sisters in the hall and kiss her, giving her a mischievous grin that still took her breath away as much as his fervent kisses did. This evening she'd seen him scowl at a fellow party goer who had implied that she was only marrying him for the money. She'd laughed and told him not to worry about silly rumors before she'd left for a wedding dress fitting with her mother's tailor. She had heard of the duel only when it had passed. She had arrived too late to hear her beloved's last words. Arabel cradled his dear, unnaturally pale head on her lap, his blood soaking the white skirt of her wedding dress. Ferdinand, lovable, vivacious Ferdinand, _her_ Ferdinand was dead. She buried her face in his curls—still too much in shock to cry—and wished she was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand is the baron's son and original heir from the ambitious widow's backstory who died in a duel, allowing her to marry the baron who is suddenly without an heir. He was also Lady Arabel's fiance.


End file.
